Une couleur sans nom
by Airenaneria
Summary: [Futur SaixDeidara] La team 7 part en mission mais durant la mission Sai se sent rejeté par Naruto et Sakura. Et lorsque des complications surviennent durant la mission qui semblait pourtant simple... CHP2 en ligne!
1. Départ pour une mission

**Titre de la Fic:** Une couleur sans nom

**Auteur:** Airenaneria

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas!! Mais l'historie de la fic est de moi! XD

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, s'il vous plaît! Merci Dans cette fic, je vais essayer de mettre mes deux personnages favoris en couple: Sai et Deidara. Ça va être du Shonen ai voire du yaoi. _J'ai changé un peu ce premier chapitre suite a un review de Hitto-sama que je remercie de tout mon coeur._

**Chapitre 1:** Départ pour une mission

Sai marchait tout seul à la recherche d'un endroit calme pour dessiner. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus d'inspiration et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait toujours été inspiré pour faire des dessins mais il avait toujours trouvé quelque chose à dessiner même si c'était des gribouillis dont il en avait rien à faire. Le fait de dessiner l'occupait et lui faisait passer le temps mais depuis quelques jours, il avait beau prendre un crayon, un pinceau ou un feutre, sa main refusait de dessiner même un simple trait. Sai pensait que c'était tous les changements dans sa vie qui l'empêchaient de dessiner car a bien y penser c'est depuis qu'il avait commencé à sympathiser sincèrement avec Naruto et les autres qu'il ne se sentait plus inspiré. Et c'est pourquoi, ce jour là, il voulait être seul.

Dans un endroit perdu de Konoha, où seuls les arbres animaient le paysage, Sai trouva son endroit idéal. Ici, personne ne viendrait le déranger, pensait-il. Et s'installant confortablement, il ouvrit son cahier et prit un crayon. Que dessiner? En fermant les yeux il pouvait imaginer plusieurs scènes variées qu'il aurait pu dessiner mais Sai ne voulait pas. Il voulait dessiner une chose différente de ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il voulait dessiner une chose qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Alors, il se concentra encore plus. Devant ses yeux fermées, des images apparaissaient. Des scènes de combats, des morts, du sang. Puis, des visages de gens qu'il voyait tous les jours: Naruto, Sakura, Yamato...

- Sai! fit la voix de Naruto qui le tira soudainement de ses pensées. On nous appelle pour une mission, tu viens?

Naruto était accompagné de Sakura. Comme d'habitude, Sai se leva avec un grand sourire et commença à ranger ses affaires comme Sakura s'approchait de lui afin de voir ce qu'il avait dessiné sur son cahier. Mais comme elle ne vit rien, Sakura demanda:

- Tu n'as rien dessiné? J'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment tu ne dessines pas beaucoup. Tu n'as peut-être pas le temps de dessiner avec toutes ces missions qu'on nous donne...

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sai. Peut-être que je ne dessinerai plus jamais...

- Hein?

- Bon, on y va! On a pas que ça à faire!! les coupa Naruto, toujours très pressé lorsqu'il s'agit d'une mission.

Sakura était un peu inquiète pour Sai mais elle laissa passer car celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus. Et tous les trois rejoignirent Kakashi et Yamato pour prendre connaissance du sujet de leur mission.

- Ce n'est pas une mission très compliquée à comprendre, commença Kakashi. Il suffit que vous alliez dans le pays voisin, le pays des Vagues. Là, on vous remettra une boîte que vous devrez ensuite apporter dans le pays du Vent. Ces boîtes contiennent des ingrédients très rare pour faire de la peinture, et, il paraît, d'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, que ça permet de faire une couleur très difficile à donner et que beaucoup d'artistes veulent ces ingrédients pour leur art. Mais ces ingrédients appartiennent à un peintre qui habite dans le pays du Vent alors, tout doit lui revenir en un seul morceaux.

- Oh non! Encore une mission toute simple! se plaignit Naruto. En plus, ça à rien à voir avec Sasuke et Orochimaru! On va encore perdre du temps! S'il s'agit juste d'apporter un objet, ils devraient envoyer un colis par la poste, ce serait plus simple! Et puis, s'ils veulent absolument un ninja pour leur colis, c'était pas la peine que ce soit nous! Même un genin pourrait faire l'affaire!

- C'est une mission très simple mais assez dangereuse, rajouta cependant Yamato. En effet, comme Kakashi vient de vous le dire, ces ingrédients permettent de créer une couleur très rarissime. Et tout ce qui est rare a de la valeur dans ce monde. C'est pourquoi, il ne serait pas étonnant que des mercenaires en veulent à ces ingrédients. Et puis, Naruto, je te signale que tu es encore un genin et que tu es aussi la cible d'Akatsuki...

- Euh... Bon, d'accord! Je vais tous les buter ces voleurs qui voudront empêcher la mission de bien se dérouler!! fit Naruto, très énergiquement et soudain très motivé pour cette mission. Mais, je me demande quand même qui voudrait de ces ingrédients pour faire de la couleur! Même si c'est rare, je comprends pas trop pourquoi une couleur est si importante!

- Pff, Naruto, tu comprends rien à l'art de toute façon! fit Sakura. Moi, je comprends un peu, et puis, les choses rares sont toujours convoitées. Nous ferons bien attention.

- C'est une bonne chose de faire attention, mais nous aussi, on vient avec vous car on ne sait jamais quand des membres d'Akasuki pourrait vous attaquer.

- On se débrouillera bien à trois! Je suis assez fort pour me défendre tout seul!! Fit Naruto. Allez, on y va! On va chercher ces ingrédients pour faire de la couleur!! Le pays des Vagues est à trois jours de marches environ! Faut se dépêcher!

Comme Naruto partait déjà en courant, Kakashi soupira se disant que Naruto n'avait vraiment pas changé même après ses années d'entraînements avec Jiraya. Puis, les quatre ninjas rejoignirent Naruto.

- Je me demande si Inari va bien! Fit alors Naruto avec un sourire joyeux lorsque Sakura et Sai furent assez prêt de lui pour l'entendre.

- C'est vrai, on ne l'a pas vu depuis très longtemps! Je te parie qu'il a grandit! fit Sakura.

- Vous êtes déjà allés au Pays des Vagues? demanda Sai.

- Oui, c'était notre toute première vraie mission! Ça me rappelle plein de souvenir! répondit Sakura. Il y avait moi, Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi-sensei.

- Ouais! fit Naruto. On formait une super équipe!

Sai ne parla et se contenta de suivre les deux autres ninjas. Il se disait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire s'ils formaient une bonne équipe ou pas à l'époque où Sasuke était encore un ninja de Konoha mais en réalité quelque chose l'avait blessé dans les propos de Sakura et de Naruto, bien que Sai lui-même ne s'en était pas réellement rendu compte.

Après des heures de courses vers le Pays des Vagues, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les cinq ninjas se trouvèrent un endroit pour passer la nuit. Sakura sortit quelques aliments de son sac et ils commencèrent à grignoter.

- On va passer la nuit ici, on a pas mal avancé, il se peut qu'on puisse arriver au Pays des Vagues demain soir, fit Kakashi en sortant son éternel livre pour le lire à la lumière de la lune.

- Ouais! Heureusement que c'est une mission super simple! Et en plus personne ne nous suit! J'en étais sûr, moi, que personne ne voudrait des trucs pour faire de la couleur!

- Non mais, Naruto, t'es vraiment bête! On ne va pas nous suivre ou nous attaquer maintenant puisqu'on a pas encore le colis demandé en notre possession! remarqua intelligemment Sakura. Si on nous attaque, ce sera sur notre chemin du Pays des Vagues vers le Pays du Vent!

- C'est vrai Sakura! Que tu es intelligente! Ha ha ha... répliqua Naruto en se grattant le crâne pour masquer sa gêne d'avoir été de nouveau stupide devant Sakura.

- Mais non, c'est toi, Naruto, qui est trop bête pour être logique, le cassa Sakura.

Les deux ninjas s'entendaient vraiment très bien et Sai, malgré tous les efforts qu'il essayait de faire n'arrivait pas être comme eux. Il ne s'avait pas comment s'y prendre... Sakura disait bien des paroles blessantes mais Naruto ne semblait pas fâché alors que quand c'était lui qui lui disait la même chose, Naruto était hors de lui. Et pareil avec Sakura, il avait beau essayer de se comporter comme il fallait, tout allait de travers. C'était désespérant.

Mais Sai ne voulait pas abandonner pour autant: il voulait absolument avoir des amis qui le comprennent et il voulait que ce soit Naruto et Sakura. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il était seul et il avait pensé qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'être dans la solitude mais il s'était trompé puisque cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien d'être avec des personnes. Du moins, quand il pouvait parler avec eux... car écouter parler Sakura et Naruto ensemble, cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il était juste là en tant que spectateur et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de prendre la parole. C'était comme s'il était juste là et qu'il était ignoré. Ce sentiment, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était très désagréable...

Ne voulant plus regarder Sakura et Naruto se battre verbalement, Sai décida de s'éloigner d'eux pour être seul. Car quand on est vraiment seul, on ne se rend pas compte de sa solitude.

- Tu vas où? demanda Sakura alors que Sai s'était levé.

- Je vais aller dessiner, répondit Sai en souriant, prêt à partir sans en dire plus.

- Il est vraiment pas aimable! fit Naruto en faisant la moue.

- Il n'est plus inspiré, expliqua alors Sakura. J'ai vu ce matin qu'il n'avait pas dessiné... Il n'a pas dessiné depuis des jours. Il doit certainement souffrir de ne pas être inspiré, c'est un artiste alors, quand il est comme ça, je pense qu'on doit le laisser seul.

- Ouais ben artiste ou pas, je pense qu'il pourrait être plus aimable quand même...

Sai avait bien entendu la conversation et il aurait bien voulu dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait plus d'inspiration qu'il souffrait. Et d'ailleurs souffrait-il vraiment? Sai ne le savait pas lui-même. Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il se fichait pas mal qu'il ne puisse pas dessiner. Mais alors pourquoi quelque chose le dérangeait lorsqu'il est avec Naruto et Sakura? Comme il ne pouvait rien expliquer, il avait décidé de laisser courir et se dirigea vers un endroit plus calme pour se poser.

La lune était très haut dans le ciel et tout était calme autour de lui. Sai n'arrivait pas à dormir et il se dit qu'il pouvait dessiner quelque chose. En prenant ses affaires de dessin, il dessina ce qu'il voyait. Mais cela ne le satisfaisait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il en avait marre. Alors, il jeta son crayon et son cahier loin de lui pour essayer de dormir.

_à suivre..._

Si vous voulez la suite, dites moi par review. Et aussi, si vous avez des commentaires, si vous trouvez que c'est mal écrit, ou si vous avez des conseils à me donner j'essairai de m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre.


	2. Séparation

**Titre de la Fic:** Une couleur sans nom

**Auteur:** Airenaneria

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de l'heureux Kishimoto!! Mais l'historie de la fic est de Airenaneria, super contente de faire le 2nd chapitre de sa première fic! XD

**Note de l'auteur:** Suite au review très perspicace de Hitto-sama, j'ai décidé de changer un peu le premier chapitre de ma fic: Kakashi et Yamato seront avec Naruto et compagnie pour cette mission parce que c'est vrai que si Naruto est une cible de l'Akatsuki, il vaut mieux qu'il soit bien entouré! Et j'ai enlevé aussi le feu de bois, lol. _Excusez-moi de vous faire déjà super chier avec ma première fic_! XD Donc je remercie Hitto-sama de m'avoir lue et commentée! Par contre, pour ce qui est du caractère imbécile de Naruto, je pense qu'il est juste comme ça devant Sakura parce que l'amour ça rend très con... Et puis, comme le but de ma fic est de mettre simplement Sai et Deidara ensemble, c'est un peu normal que Sai change pas mal de la version originale: si Sai était le Sai de Kishimoto, il ne sera jamais avec Deidara! lol Et pareil pour Deidara... Enfin, je vais quand même essayer de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC (bien que soit quasiment impossible). Bien sûr, cette fic n'est pas sérieuse du tout... Merci aussi aux deux autres personnes qui m'ont reviwée.

**Chapitre 2:** Séparation

Ce matin là, au Pays des Vagues, dans un minuscule atelier de peinture mal éclairé, l'homme en possession des ingrédients artistiques préparait le colis pour le remettre aux ninjas de Konoha dès leur arrivés. Il voulait absolument se débarrasser de ces ingrédients car il savait très bien que tout ce qui est rare était très convoitée.

Finissant son colis, l'artiste le cacha - ou plutôt, le posa - dans un endroit pas très discret, c'est à dire sous une table, la seule table, dans un coin de son atelier et se retourna pour voir son tableau. Il représentait un paysage du Pays des Vagues, un paysage simple, sans silhouette humaine, vide. Mais le peintre se souciait tout particulièrement des couleurs, il ne voulait pas faire un paysage avec tout plein de détails mais il voulait faire un paysage avec des couleurs incroyables. Et en voyant son tableau, il avait été au premier abord très satisfait. Cependant, en séchant, les couleurs changeaient petit à petit et la couleur créée par les ingrédients qu'il avait spécialement demandé à son ami peintre du Pays du Vent devenait légèrement terne et grisâtre.

L'homme était déçu: jamais il n'arriverait à faire comme son ami. Et pourtant, il avait bien fait comme il fallait, il avait mis tous les ingrédients avec la quantité qu'il fallait et pourtant, il ratait tout le temps. Cette fois, il avait fini par abandonner et c'est pourquoi, il n'avait plus besoin de ces ingrédients. Bien séché, son paysage était d'une banalité et d'une simplicité sans pareil: son tableau ne se vendrait pas, comme tous ses autres peintures.

En vérité, l'homme qui se disait artiste n'avait aucun talent et il venait enfin de le réaliser. Désespéré, il sortit de son atelier miteux pour aller boire un verre de sake dès le matin dans un bar du coin de la rue.

- J'en marre!! Je suis trop nul! J'ai beau acheter les meilleurs pinceaux, les meilleurs canevas et les meilleurs peintures, je n'y arrive pas! J'ai même essayé de faire un tableau avec de la couleur très rare que personne ne peut créer mais ça a pas marché! Je suis décidément trop nul!! J'ai pas de talent!

Puis l'homme s'enfila verre après verre en pleurant, criant et marmonnant, ne se rendent pas compte qu'il était en train de tout raconter à deux inconnus qui étaient assis à côté de lui.

- Ainsi donc, des ninjas de Konoha sont en missions et viennent par ici... fit l'homme assit juste à côté de l'artiste qui s'était finalement endormi en ayant trop bu. Voyons voir qui sont ces ninjas, Kakuzu: Avec un peu de chance ce sera le gosse du Kyubi et ce sera une occasion pour nous de le capturer.

- Ce n'est pas notre mission de le capturer: le leader a dit que c'était à l'équipe de Deidara de s'en charger, remarqua Kakuzu. Et puis, Akatsuki a besoin d'argent pour atteindre son véritable but. Ne perdons pas l'occasion de nous en faire un peu...

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? s'emporta Hidan. L'argent, l'argent... Tu es toujours en train de parler d'argent mais là, je ne vois pas du tout comment tu pourrais te faire de l'argent! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici pour travailler dans ce bar et devenir barman!?

- Hidan, tout ce qui est rare à de la valeur. Le soûlard vient de nous dire qu'il a demandé à un de ses amis de lui envoyer des ingrédients pour faire une couleur rarissime... Si nous avons ces ingrédients en notre possession, nous pourrions aller vendre tout ça à un prix en or à d'autres artistes bien riche et ce sera un plus pour la trésorerie d'Akatsuki

- Pff, bon, pour une fois que ce n'est pas avec un mort puant que tu veux te faire de l'argent, je veux bien te suivre... soupira Hidan qui se levait pour quitter le bar.

Comme les deux clients allaient partir sans payer, le barman les interpella mais le malheureux aurait mieux fait de se taire car il se retrouvait par terre et sans vie sans avoir eut le temps de terminer sa phrase alors que les autres clients fuyaient du lieu en criant de panique. Hidan soupira, désespéré par son partenaire tandis que Kazuku, qui avait tué le barman, était bien content car en vendant ses organes, il pourrait se faire encore un peu plus d'argent.

Les deux membres d'Akatsuki se dirigèrent directement à l'atelier de l'artiste qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver et ils y dénichèrent le fameux colis qui était posé sous la seule table de l'atelier. Tout content à l'idée de pouvoir gagner une somme d'argent considérable, Kakuzu s'empara du colis et annonça qu'il irait directement à la morgue afin de vendre les organes du barman et qu'ensuite il chercherait tranquillement un artiste qui voudrait acheter ces ingrédients.

- Oui mais les ninjas de Konoha sont à la recherche de ce colis, si jamais ils voient que nous l'avons pris, ils viendront nous chercher, fit Hidan, pas très enthousiaste.

- Bah, qu'ils viennent, on les tueras tous s'ils nous attaquent, fit Kakuzu, l'argent, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

- Pff, et les organes, je suppose que tu vas encore aller les vendre à l'hôpital qui se trouve tout près de la grotte d'Akatsuki!? J'aime pas du tout cet endroit, ça sent trop l'alcool et les médicaments! Le lieu est plus propre que la morgue mais quand même!

- Ce sera vite fait, ne t'en fait pas.

Kakuzu avait raison. Tout se passa très vite et les deux membres d'Akatsuki purent rentrer en quelques heures dans leur grotte pour s'occuper d'un bijû qu'un autre groupe avait rapporté. C'est lors de cette réunion qui devait durer une nuit que Kakuzu en profita pour parler de ce qu'il avait trouvé aux pays des Vagues et de demander aux autres membres s'ils connaissaient des artistes qui seraient intéressés par ces ingrédients à un bon prix.

- Deidara, toi qui te dis artiste, tu dois certainement en connaître des artistes qui seraient heureux d'avoir ces ingrédients à n'importe quel prix, non? demanda Kakuzu.

- Non... répondit Deidara. Par contre, je veux bien avoir ces ingrédients en ma possession: je ne dessine pas mais j'utilise souvent des couleurs pour vivifier mon art, yep.

- Non, répondit Kakuzu très fermement, ces ingrédients doivent servir à remplir la trésorerie d'Akatsuki. Si je te donne le colis, ça ne nous rapportera plus rien.

Cependant, Deidara voulait absolument ces ingrédients car il était bien sûr membre d'Akatsuki et il partageait les mêmes idéaux que les autres membres mais il était avant tout un artiste qui ne pouvait pas vivre sans son art. Pour Deidara l'art était plus important que tout: plus important qu'Akatsuki et plus important que le but de ce groupe dont il faisait partie...

C'est à la tombée de la nuit que le groupe composé de Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura et Sai arrivait au Pays des Vagues. Comme ils étaient en avance d'une demi-journée, Naruto avait pensé qu'ils pourraient se reposer un peu avant d'aller voir leur client et qu'ils avaient certainement le temps de manger un bol de ramen et de passer dire bonjour à Inari. Mais en entrant dans le village, un bar à moitié détruit leur sauta aux yeux, ainsi que des villageois murmurant entre eux sur ce qui s'était passé. Inquiet, les ninjas de Konoha allèrent leur demander des informations sur ce qu'ils voyaient.

- Je sais, fit Naruto, ce sont les gens d'Akatsuki qui ont tué le barman et pris son corps! Les clients qui étaient présents au bar lorsque le crime a eut lieu me l'ont dit. Il parait qu'ils ont vu un des Akatsuki avec un colis sur lui en sortant de l'atelier de notre client! Mais je me demande ce qu'ils veulent faire avec des truc pour faire de la couleur, les gens d'Akatsuki!

- J'ai retrouvé notre client! fit Sakura qui était devant Sai portant le corps de l'artiste. Il était complètement soûl affalé à la porte arrière du bar détruit, il ne se souvient de rien alors qu'il était au bar selon certain, lorsque la casse a eut lieu. Il faut le réveiller pour en savoir davantage mais il marmonne depuis tout à l'heure que le paquet qu'il devait nous remettre a disparut!

- Mais le paquet, c'est notre mission, fit Naruto. Il faut absolument le retrouver! Eh, monsieur, réveillez-vous!

Puis Naruto secoua violemment l'homme qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Désespéré par leur client, ils décidèrent de trouver un autre moyen afin de retrouver la trace du colis mais ils ne purent rien trouver de mieux à faire que d'attendre le réveil de l'artiste.

Le jour suivant, l'artiste qui redevint dans un état de sobriété, avait tout avoué: qu'il avait parlé sans réfléchir à des gens louches avec un manteau noir parsemé de nuages rouges. L'homme s'en voulait beaucoup de sa stupidité mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il libéra les ninjas de leur mission:

- S'il vous plaît, retrouvez ce colis, c'est très important, il faut absolument le rendre à mon ami! Je vous payerez le double de ce que je vous ai dit: je suis peut être un peintre sans talent mais j'ai beaucoup d'argent que j'ai hérité de ma famille! Alors, s'il vous plaît!

C'est à ce moment là que choisit deux membres d'Akatsuki pour faire irruption. Comme ils étaient près de ce village après leur réunion terminée, ils avaient été choisi pour aller chercher le bijû qui était en Naruto.

Se sentant attaqué, Naruto réagit afin de protéger l'artiste qui avait fait dans ses pantalons, trop effrayé de voir l'uniforme d'Akatsuki apparaître si soudainement. Mais Akatsuki n'avait à faire qu'à Naruto et tout ce qui pourrait les gêner, ils étaient prêt à les détruire. C'est pourquoi, Kakashi et Yamato se mirent eux aussi en position de combat.

- Alors, c'est vous qui avez été choisi pour cette mission, fit l'homme d'Akatsuki qui portait un masque étrange. Kakuzu-san avait bien dit que des ninjas de Konoha se dirigeait vers le Pays des Vagues, et on est tombé directement sur le bon ninja! On a de la chance, n'est ce pas, Deidara sempai?!

- Tobi, occupe toi de Naruto, fit Deidara, moi j'ai autre chose à faire, yep.

- Mais Deidara sempai!! s'écria Tobi mais trop tard, Deidara avait disparu aussi vite qu'il n'était apparu.

Alors, n'ayant pas trop le choix, Tobi se mit en garde vers Naruto. Yamato et Kakashi qui ne savaient pas contre qui ils allaient se battre et ne pouvant donc pas estimer la force de leur adversaire décidèrent de rester devant Naruto afin de le protéger. Cependant, comme Deidara, dont ils connaissaient la force, avait dit à Tobi de s'occuper d'eux tout seul, ils étaient persuadés que celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air.

- Que faire? s'inquiétait Sakura lorsque Kakashi lui ordonna:

- Poursuit Deidara avec Sai, Sakura: il sait peut-être quelque chose sur le colis! C'est votre mission, il faut à tout prix le réaliser!

- Mais... essaya de contredire Sakura.

- Vas-y Sakura, ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, avec Yamato et Kakashi sensei, je ne risque rien! fit Naruto. Une mission c'est très important!

Bien que très inquiète, Sakura décida de suivre les ordres et avec Sai, ils se dirigèrent vers la direction qu'avait pris Deidara: en regardant haut dans le ciel, on pouvait distinguer un point noir, désignant que le membre d'Akatsuki était encore tout près, sur son oiseau en pâte à modeler.

_à suivre..._

Bon, voilà, le second chapitre est clos! Dans le troisième chapitre, Deidara et Sai vont enfin se rencontrer. Si vous avez des commentaires, si vous avez vu des choses pas très claires, des fautes, incohérences, etc. faites m'en part par review:P


End file.
